The Monster
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: In an attempt to become human, Donatello's solution backfires and he becomes a deranged monster who kidnaps April for himself. While the monster is living in the sewers away from the lair, it's up to the remaining turtles and a few friends to save the day but there's one person who still accepts Donnie. His own captive. Read and Review! Based on "The Monster" by Eminem and Rihanna
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This will be a chapter story like Capitol High and will be updated at least once a week, also like Capitol High. This is just a prologue, the first chapter will be coming today though so keep a close eye out. All song references are copyrighted by Eminem and Rhianna. **

_The Monster _

_Prologue_

()()()()()

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. Your trying to save me, stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy! Well that's not fair!"_

()()()()()

April O'Neil didn't have many human friends.

When I say human I mean that she was friends with the stranger creatures of mankind, she had a gift.

Her friends lived in the shadows, best that they were unseen by normal life and they were acquainted purely by accident but that particular accident saved her very life.

Her mutant friends were the exact reason that she didn't have many human ones. The mutants understood her better and people would think she was insane if they were told of her encounters, so she mostly kept her distance.

Weightless, falling through air, thinking of nothing but the end and the grueling pain to come, but swept up by what felt like an angel. That's how she first knew that they weren't all bad because they came back for her.

As time wore on, she became closer and closer to the brothers and they considered her a sister, a best friend, and for one, a little something more.

Everybody could detect there was a little something different about how Donatello interacted with April.

Unlike her relationship with the other three, April would spend most of her time with Donnie and hug him before and after his greatest battles. He never stopped trying to make her happy and never ceased to protect her at all hours of the day and night.

She was his everything and he would do anything for her and when I say anything I mean

ANYTHING.

This is the story of the monster.

()()()()()

**Okay don't fret! There's more on the way VERY SOON but as for now, review and goodbye! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 1: Time and Place

**Hello! Thanks for all the quick reviews and here's that chapter I promised earlier! I don't own the song The Monster by Eminem and Rihanna or TMNT. **

()()()()()

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed..."_

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 1: Time and Place_

Summer break was April's favorite time of the year for many reasons.

The warm air made for easy travel and considering that she didn't have to walk made it all the more relaxing for her.

"You comfortable back there, April?" Donatello asked.

She was being toted by the turtle as we walked and jumped across the rooftops. He held is Bō Staff behind himself which made a makeshift seat for the girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, Donnie." She responded contently.

"I bet it feels good not having school to worry about. Not having that weight over your head."

"Yeah! Also I get to spend more time with you guys."

Donnie blushed at this statement.

He hoped that April enjoyed spending time with him. The lair was so much brighter when she came around.

"We'll always have a weight over our heads though." April sighed.

"What?" The purple clad mutant asked, to caught up in his crush's voice to think straight.

"The Kraang, Foot Clan, Slash, every other enemy we've made. They don't take summer vacation like me, Donnie." The girl explained.

"You don't have to worry about that, April. You enjoy your summer vacation because I won't let any of them ruin it for you." The ninja smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Donnie. I'm probably gonna spend most of break with you guys at the lair, like sleeping over, because my Aunt Leslie is out on business in Florida and I have my phone to keep in touch with Abigail." April relayed all the information at once but the boy didn't mind.

"Wow this'll be great! We can have movie nights and dance parties! I can't wait!" The scientist smiled his famous gapped tooth grin.

Just for fun, he swiftly lifted his staff higher making April bounce up in the air and laugh a sweet honey laugh. She hugged his neck tighter upon landing.

Donatello ran atop the houses underneath the orangey sunset as he made his way towards the secret place he had prepared for his brothers and April.

He had decided that he would only take April the first time.

The special place was enclosed on the outskirts of the city, backing up to a smaller abandoned shop that nobody dared step near. He had planted a few plants and wired some lights around a small swing set and some park benches.

Now him and his brothers could actually come up to the surface at sundown and feel like a part of a normal family visiting the park or at least, that was Donnie's goal.

"Okay April, close your eyes."

The girl did what she was told as the mutant jumped down into his newest safe haven.

Donnie lifted April carefully onto the ground and slipped his Bō into it's quiver on the back of his shell. He carefully took the blue eyed beauty's hands and removed them from her eyes.

"You can look now."

Her eyelids fluttered open and a smile crept it's way onto her surprised face as she slowly walked around, touching the items as if she thought they were just images projected by a screen.

"Donnie this is amazing! How'd you get all this stuff here?!" April exclaimed.

"I have my ways." The ninja replied smoothly as he leaned against the pole that held up the swing set.

"Push me!" She laughed, jumping on a swing.

Donatello chuckled along and ran behind her, starting off gentle so he wouldn't push her so hard as for the swing to go over the top bar.

"Am I hurting you?" The mutant cautiously asked, ceasing his pushing for a moment.

April slowly turned her head as the swing rocked in short distances.

"Why would you be hurting me?"

Donnie folded his three fingers together behind his back.

"We'll since I'm...stronger than most people and my fingers are kneading into your back I was just wondering if you felt any...sort of...pain..."

April looked at her friend with somewhat of a mix between disbelief and sadness plastered on her face. Did he really feel this way? Did he think he was hurting her when he carried her across New York?

"No Donnie...it actually felt kind of nice, like a massage. It didn't even feel like your a mutant it felt like you were Abigail pushing me or something. Like you were a human."

She stared into his deep chocolate eyes as weight fell onto her smile, she didn't want to see her friend, especially Donnie who risks ever until for her, feel this way.

"Do you want to go back to the lair?" The mutant solemnly asked.

"No." April fired back, taking Donatello by surprise.

"I want I stay right here and I want you to push me and laugh with me and talk with me." The girl said with a lighter tone, gripping the rusty chains of the swing tightly.

"Your not going to move, are you?" Donnie playfully mumbled.

April smiled and raised an eyebrow which was quickly reduced to a giggle of her own.

Without further warning, the ninja jumped forward and pushed the swing with every ounce of strength he could muster, now full of confidence.

The auburn haired girl cried out in happiness as she rose and fell into the air. She was having much more fun with a mutant than she would any human.

The turtles and Splinter filled the endless void in April's heart from losing her mother to death, and now her father to mutagen. She wouldn't be alive without them and she constantly worried that they were under appreciated.

Yes, the freckled human knew that she couldn't go telling their stories to random New Yorkers but it ate at her heart all the time that her friends saved the lives of millions everyday and nobody but her knew. Though there was also the possibility of when people found out about them, if they ever did, they would be tranquilized, tested, tortured, interrogated, and maybe even killed. April would never risk a few people knowing about her friends for that horrible display that had recently crossed her mind.

Night colors splashed the sky as minuets turned to hours and Donatello had taken the liberty of turning on the gold Christmas lights that he'd strung around the swing set and the benches. A string of lights also hung above the two, the scientist had attached the clips on the edge of the wires to the buildings that encased the special place.

Each time the seat on the old metal contraption rose up, April would attempt to touch the luminous objects around her and Donnie couldn't believe that she'd been swinging or mostly that he'd been able to push her for about two hours.

Anything for April.

"Donnie I think the guys expected us home by now. Should we go back?" The human asked, twisting her neck around to face the mutant behind her.

"It's up to you, I can handle my brothers and Sensei. You can stay out here as long as you want!" He smiled his his gapped smile.

"We'll I'm sorta getting nauseas from going up and down constantly and I think that my lack of sleep is finally catching up with me as well." April smiled as she dug her feet into the asphalt below to slow the movement of the swing.

"Your nauseas? Here, let's go." The braniac tried to keep his initial panic under wraps as he picked up April and unsheathed his staff so she could sit on it.

After the girl was secure, he used his strength to hold his Bō with one hand and finger the electrical box on the wall nearby to turn off the lights.

Using his ninja agility and strength, Donnie catapulted himself with his large feet onto the lowest roof and then began home.

On the way back, April and him decided to stargaze since the tiny lights were very prominent in the sky that particular night.

"You know every single constellation, don't you?" The auburn haired girl smirked.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I am an expert." The purple masked turtle joked along.

"I see the Little Dipper and the Big Dipper!"

Donnie playfully sneered at the amateur constellations.

"Oh yes, but have you ever seen the rare and rather large constellation Ophiuchus before?"

"What the shell is that a name or a disease!?" April yelled confusedly.

"Ophiuchus is one of the rarest and largest star formations ever. He is a man or in more detail, a serpent bearer located beneath Hercules and above Scorpius. Oh and Boötes is to his right and the Summer Triangle to his left!"

"...were all those names of stars?" The auburn haired girl asked after Donatello finished his Ophiuchus rant.

"Yes they were. Would you like to hear about Boötes next?" The turtle asked.

April glanced down and saw the manhole closest to the lair's entrance on the street.

"Oh dang it to bad we're already home and you don't have time to tell me! What a shame..."

"Young lady I can detect that sarcasm." Donnie said with a knowing feel.

"Young lady? I'm older than you!" The headstrong girl exclaimed.

"Your 16 I'm 15 it's not that big of a difference." The mutant retaliated.

Landing silently on the road, Donatello lifted the manhole and swiftly jumped inside, both human and turtle reaching the safety of the sewers unscathed.

In the dark they made their way to the lair which had a blue glow from what they suspected to Leo, Mikey, and Raph watching their new favorite TV show that evidently "paradoxes Donnie's life" according to the youngest turtle.

"We're back!" April called as her and Donnie entered the lair.

"Hey." All three of the other turtles responded in unison. All three were caught up in the colorful images on the TV screen which they were only inches away from.

"Didn't Sensei ever tell you not to sit that close to a TV?" Donatello asked, sounding very proper.

"No." All three said together, again.

The scientist rolled his eyes as he walked to the dojo to put his staff away.

Once he returned he decided to bid his crush goodnight since she had already retired to her 'bedroom' which was an old empty room modified specially for her once she had been living in the lair part and full time.

"May I come in?" He asked as he knocked three times.

"Yeah!" Her voice was muffled through the door.

Donnie pushed in open to see April brushing out her hair in her pajamas, preparing for slumber.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." The mutant smiled nervously.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun today. It was like you were human!" The girl responded happily.

"Yeah it was...see you tomorrow."

"Night"

Donatello closed the door slowly, making sure it was all the way shut so any noises from the living room wouldn't wake April up.

_"It_ _was_ _like_ _you_ _were_ _human!" _

The words replayed in his mind.

But he wasn't human and he never would be.

He was a hideous mutant.

Without another word, the purple clad mutant retreated to his room for sleep, a very rare occurrence considering he usually stayed up late working on inventions.

Humans need their sleep though.

()()()()()

**Ahh the fluffyness I love it. The first chapter is always a drag, it'll pick up, I promise! And yes, Ophiuchus is a real star! As for now, please review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 2: Solution For the Problem

**It's almost Christmas and I'm soo excited! Here's my gift to you for Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you celebrate! I don't own The Monster (Song) it is by Eminem and Rihanna or TMNT (unfortunately).**

()()()()()

_"Wanted to recieve attention for my music, wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me."_

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 2: Solution For the Problem_

It was finished.

After months of research, searching for mutagen containers, April's boyfriend, and unrequited love, the retro-mutagen was finally finished.

Donatello fell back in a swivel chair with pure relief.

Mr O'Neil, Timothy, Dr. Rockwell, maybe even Xever and Bradford would be able to walk the earth as humans again and it was all thanks to him an all his hard work.

Donnie couldn't say that his bothers didn't help though. Even though half the time the three other turtles would mess things up for him, they had helped a great deal as well. Their brotherly love had been tested over friends, fights, love for others, and much more but they stood through it all.

"It's all paid off..." The turtle thought as he glanced warmly over at Pulverizer who was still frozen.

"How about we test it out first, before I put your life in even more danger, eh Tim?" He chuckled as he grabbed a can of mutagen.

Donnie took an apple he'd snatched from a windowsill on patrol a couple evenings ago and set it down on a small table underneath the emergency science shower and the large fluorescent lamps. Carefully, he took a small amount of mutagen in a spoon lathered in on to the fruit like he was painting pottery.

Soon the apple grew in size and tentacles burst from it's core. Donatello reared backwards as the newest mutant in the world turned and bared a nice set of shiny fangs and pointy red eyes at him.

An unearthly sound erupted from the lair as the team scientist attempted to get his crazy creation to calm down. The retro-mutagen was the real reason he'd even done this so Donnie dodged a tentacle and ran for his solution on the now opposite side of the lair.

"What is Donnie doing in there?!" Raph growled from the main living area.

"Whatever it is it's sure getting annoying!" Leo clenched his jaw as he paused Space Heroes so he wouldn't miss it while chewing out one of his younger brothers.

"Dudes! I was trying to read my comics and then this freaky tentacle thing busted my door down!" Michelangelo cried, running into the lair.

"It's Donnie! We gotta see what's up!" Raph announced.

The three brothers drew their weapons and cautiously slipped into the lab where they found the other turtle attempting to grab a vile of icy blue liquid that the fruity enemy was holding. Every tool and beaker in the room was either spilled or broken on the concrete floor and the monster was advancing on the smartest turtle who was now hunched in the corner worriedly pointing his Bō at his creation.

"Donnie hold on!" The blue clad turtle called from the other end of the room as he attempted to slash one of the tentacles off the creature with his katanas.

"What is this thing?!" Raphael screamed.

"It's a result of the first phase of my retro-mutagen test! I was gonna change him back with it but now he has it!"

"Maybe he'll drink it!" Mikey smiled.

"He may spill it and that's the only batch I have!" Donnie continued.

"Okay I have a plan. Raph, Donnie, the three of us will take care of the apple while Mikey grabs the retro-mutagen. Got it?"

Leonardo plotted with extreme ease, just like any good leader would.

The three older boys sprung into action while little Mikey literally bounced off the walls while trying to think of a name for his new "friend".

"Mikey! The retro-mutagen PLEASE!" Donatello hissed as he stabbed at a tentacle.

"You got it, dude!"

Michelangelo positioned himself atop a large machine and hunched down so he couldn't be seen by his foe. With his nunchuks clenched tightly in his hands, he launched himself forward.

"BOOYAKASHA!" The youngest turtle hollered as he knocked out the front row of the mutated apple's fangs.

"GAAAH!" Raph cried as he jumped backwards continuously to avoid being skewered by the spearlike teeth that were flying around the lab.

While the monster was distracted by his teeth or lack of, Michelangelo had successfully flown through the air and snagged the retro-mutagen. He landed with a thud and held his prize up proudly so his brother's could see what a great job he'd done. What the young turtle got, wasn't exactly praise, a rage filled swing of a tentacle came and knocked Mikey right over.

Donnie dove forward and caught his retro-mutagen, cradling it like a baby as Leo and Raph helped Mikey up off the cold ground.

"We have to destroy this thing!" Leonardo declared.

"Really? Thanks captain obvious!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"He's getting away!" Donnie cried as the apple mutant busted down the lab's door and emerged in the main living area, putting Splinter and April in danger if they crossed it.

The boys pursued the mutant into the next room, trying all they could to slow him down and dump the antidote on him so things would go back to normal.

"Guys what's going on?" A tired voice said from down a hallway.

"April! Don't come in here!" The brainiest turtle ordered.'

"What?" The girl mumbled as she appeared in a doorway.

April's eyes widened at the sight in front of her and she slowly drew her tessen, careful not to startle the new mutant.

"Good...apple?" She soothed.

"Is she calming it down?" Raph asked with a puzzled tone.

"Apparently. Sensei did say she had a gift..." Leo answered.

The four watched carefully as April pet the beast gently and with every stroke, it became calmer.

"There you go, nice boy." The auburn haired beauty sighed. "He's friendly, guys. I think you were just scaring him."

"WE were scaring HIM? He attacked us!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Dude calm down! April's a chill girl and she's got awesome monster calming powers!" The orange masked turtle smiled.

"That was great, April. Good job." Leo wrapped up.

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for, the unveiling test of my retro-mutagen!"

"Aww Donnie does he have to go?" April frowned as she pet the monster again.

"I'm afraid so. I have to know if the formula works because then we can change Timothy and your dad back!" Donatello explained.

"My dad?! Okay, go for it!"

Mr. O'Neil's daughter clapper excitedly.

The smartest turtle approached the mutant that his crush kept calm and ordered his brother's to distance themselves in case something went wrong. Measuring the liquid's level of reverse mutagenicity, Donatello poured the smallest amount possible for the experiment to work onto the stem of the fruit and waited for a reaction.

A wail came from the creature and it's tentacles shriveled up like raisins until the point where they were that size. The eyes seemingly seeped into the skin and disappeared as the fruit shrunk back down to normal size and the mouth gap came back together to leave just a normal apple, like the one the scientist had started with before.

"It worked...my retro-mutagen worked...it WORKED!" Donnie screamed as he scooped the apple up into his large hands.

"You did it, bro!" Mikey laughed.

"Good work, Don." Leo smiled.

"This means...Spike..." Raph muttered to himself, lost in thoughts.

"This is great! Now we can rid of harmful mutants that threaten New York like Snakeweed and Spider Bytes!" April laughed as she hugged a extremely excited Donnie.

"I have the recipe for it in my lab, I also have the ingredients so first thing tomorrow morning we can all make a new batch and un-mutate anyone we want!" Donatello explained.

"We should find April's dad first." Mikey said as the human girl smiled at him.

"C'mon team, we have a mutant bat to find." Leo ordered.

April took a small vial and poured the retro-mutagen inside for Donnie to carry with him during the mission. After sealing it up tightly, she strapped it onto his Bō Staff so he wouldn't lose it while running around the roofs of the city.

"Good luck guys! And thank you!" She called as they left the lair and vanished into the dark sewers.

()()()()()

"If I was a middle aged bat mutant where would I be..." Michelangelo asked himself as he and his brother's searched every nook and cranny on the rooftop they were on for any trace of Mr. O'Neil.

"Figures the one time we want to find an enemy they're all nowhere to be seen." Raphael huffed.

"Raph, April's dad isn't an enemy. His mutation was an accident and he really doesn't mean any harm to us or April." His older brother scolded.

"Guys I'm picking up a canister of mutagen nearby." Donatello interrupted, looking over his tracker.

"We'll handle the mutagen, then Mr. O'Neil." Leo decided.

Donnie's brothers followed him, since he had the tracker, to the location of the mutagen canister which was halfway across town near where April's friend named Abigail lived. As they jumped, their feet became louder because not many people traversed this area of New York.

"What was that?" Don stopped dead in his tracks, halting his brothers as well.

"What was what?" Raph said with a ticked tone.

"A noise, I heard a noise."

"Well your not hard of hearing, I'd be worried if you didn't hear a noise!"

"Dudes!" Mikey whispered.

His brothers turned to see him pointing towards a glowing light and a large silhouette around a corner. It appeared to be eating something and based on the sounds it was making, it wasn't the daintiest of creatures.

"Is it a bear?" The orange clad turtle asked lightly.

"Yes, Mikey. Because bears roam around the New York rooftops." Raph hissed quietly.

"Both of you hush, this is definitely a mutant." Leonardo said.

"It seems to be right next to the mutagen. I guess someone just got mutated." The inventor frowned.

"Good thing you have the retro-mutagen, let's go bag him." The leader pressed.

The four stealthily rounded the corner and were shocked at what they found. There, in the blue glow of the mutagen, was a large bat mutant who was staring at them and seemingly trying to open the canister. All of the turtles knew who this particular batty monstrosity was.

"Mr. O'Neil!" They all said in unison.

The mutant in questions looked up with a startled look in his large greenish blue eyes. His gaze locked on the boys who stood as still as statues so Mr. O'Neil wouldn't feel obliged to wildly attack them.

"You guys try and keep him still, I'll handle the rest." Donatello whispered.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey jumped into the air and swiftly landed behind the bat. The littlest turtle wrapped the chain of his nunchaku around the creature quickly and the other two used their weapons to pin him down to the ground as he screamed and reared upwards in fear and pain.

"So much for keeping him still guys!" Don grumbled.

"We're trying!" Leonardo shot back.

Donnie rolled his eyes and darted over to the spastic bat, ready with the retro-mutagen clenched tightly in between his fingers as he used his other hand to subtly open the vial.

"This may sting a little, Mr. O'Neil, but it'll be over before you know it."

Without another word, the scientist dumped the rest of the contents in the vial on the restrained "man" in front of him. He then quickly stepped back to watch the transformation take place.

Kirby bellowed and shrieked as his wings contracted into his back and his skin turned to normal color and his head shrunk back down. Soon the screams were replaced by heavy breathing and curled up on the ground was none other than a fully cured Mr. Kirby O'Neil. The turtles rejoiced and hugged each other, the retro-mutagen REALLY worked!

"What the...oh my head." The man grumbled as he stood up, rubbing his temple.

"Mr. O'Neil! Your ok!" Donnie cried.

"Is, is April ok?" He stuttered.

"Right as rain, dude!" Mikey giggled.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course! She's back at the lair." Leo smiled.

"I'm a little weak."

"Here, I gotcha." Donatello offered as he carried a weakened Kirby like he did April with his Bō Staff.

With this matter settled, the boys quickly made their way back to the lair deep in the sewers.

()()()()()

"April! We've got a surprise for you!" Michelangelo cried upon bouncing into the lair.

The girl instantly ran into the living room with Splinter from the dojo an sat down like a seven year old eager to open a Christmas present.

The turtles paraded inside, smiles ablaze on their faces as Donnie presented the healed Mr. O'Neil to his ecstatic daughter.

"DAD!" She cried as she ran over and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Oh your back!"

"April..." The man whispered into his daughter's hair, it was all he could muster.

After she broke away from her joyous father, April made her way over to Donnie to thank him.

"I can't explain how grateful I am, thank you so much Donnie!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek once more causing him to giggle uncontrollably for a few seconds.

"You have done well, my sons. I expect that you will be treating more of our mutated friends in the morning?" Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei!" Every turtle answered.

"Well then I shall bid you all a congratulations, and a good nights rest." With that, Master Splinter retreated to his room, away from the festivities.

After a lively party like the dancing party they held after they defeated the Kraang Overlord, all the lair patrons were tuckered out and in the midst of all the ending, Donatello disappeared into his lab.

"Well Tim if I'm gonna change you back in the morning I best get to work on the next batch of retro-mutagen." The turtle talked to the blob as he rummaged through the drawers in his lab to find his recipe and beakers.

"Where are those blasted beakers. I have the recipe right here!" Don glanced at Pulverizer.

"Oh Timothy...any mutant can be transformed into a human and live a normal life now."

The purple clad creature looked at his reflection in Tim's encasement. Hideous green skin, an ugly oval bald head, a large hulking appearance, he was utterly disgusting. April would never love him...

"ANY mutant..." He started as he stared at the creature in his reflection.

"Can be human..."

()()()()()

**DONNIE YOUR BEAUTIFUL I LOVE YOU. Sorry had to let that Please lease excuse any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I'm really rushed lately and I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday season! You all rock! Don't forget to review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 3: Birth of a Beast

**Hey all I wrote this during my third snow day of the school year because I knew most of you were anticipating this part. I don't own The Monster by Eminem and Rihanna or TMNT. **

()()()()()

_"Call me crazy but I had this vision that one day I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian."_

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 3: Birth of a Beast _

Donatello was the smartest turtle and there was not doubt about this statement, you couldn't prove it wrong if you tried.

He had the lab, the plans, the inventions, the skill, and the solutions that could save Mikey from Shellacne and mutants from there deformed bodies.

None of the turtles had to be afraid of much regarding the topic if health because Donnie would always take care of it, Donnie would always save them and that was a great thing.

The real question in this though is would Donatello be able to save himself?

For the past hours, all through the night the brainiest turtle had been pacing his lair in frustration wondering what he should do. A freshly brewed batch of retro-mutagen sat in the middle of the lab on a table and he had to decide whether to use it to free Timothy from his mutant enslavement, or corrupt himself.

Don, as smart as he was, didn't exactly know what would happen if he used the solution on himself but he had a vague idea. The retro-mutagen was supposed to turn him human even though his true form was a regular turtle. The solution to that was that this batch was made specially so that you would only turn human considering that every single other monster he had to turn back was originally human in the first place.

Why would he want to become human in the first place is a question that replayed in his mind throughout the night but he always spit back out the same answer. April O'Neil, and her punk human boyfriend were all the motivation Donnie needed but would he really give up a lifetime of ninjutsu and brothers just to be with the blue eyed beauty?

It was all so confusing to Donatello, just like training.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey always had gotten the knack of training quicker and he couldn't recall every special individual session he'd held with Splinter because he needed extra help.

Often he felt overlooked by his Sensei because even Mikey progressed faster than him.

Maybe he'd be better off as a human...

He's still have his ninja skills, just not the agility and power that came with being a mutant but there was one thing he'd lose that nothing in the real world could ever replace.

His family.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Master Splinter. His brothers and father would never agree with Donatello leaving them. They needed him more than he'd ever know.

"I'm not doing this..." The purple masked mutant sighed as he picked up the canister holding the solution and walked slowly over to Pulverizer, ready to change him back.

"Ready Tim? This is the moment we've been waiting for..." Don trailed off as an idea filled his head.

He ran away from the blob's chamber and set the retro-mutagen down on a table where most of his blueprints for new inventions were scattered around.

The plan was simple.

Donatello would transform into a human using the retro-mutagen and show April how he really felt about her as a human where she'd most definitely fall for him and dump her lame boyfriend. Then once he had her where he wanted her which shouldn't take very long, he'd transform back with mutagen that he would specially alter so he'd become a mutant turtle again! Then him and April could be happy.

Simple.

Donnie laughed with glee as he stirred up a potent dose of his latest creation that, in his chocolatey eyes, was to be used for a great cause. He would finally be with April...

With grace and ease, Don poured the liquid into a needle that he would inject into his palm so the transformation would begin. He could hear his brothers outside and predicted what they were doing.

Raph was most certainly beating on Mikey or his dummy that was hanging in the living room of the lair, attempting to disrupt Leo while he finished watching the first season of Space Heroes for the two-hundred-fifty-second time. Normal routine for the other three ninjas.

He felt bad for leaving them so abruptly but in all due time, he'd be back. Once he was human he'd scribble down a note or something, an excuse for his absence, and leave to find April who was probably at school.

Taking one last glance at Timothy's forlorn yet angered eye stalks, the turtle picked up the needle and plunged it into his palm.

As soon as the sharp tip pierced through Donatello's rough green skin he knew something was wrong when his palm started to spew blood wildly. He tried to take the needle from his bloody hand but a large, painful rush consumed his entire body and he threw himself upon the table.

Donnie's fingers morphed together like a normal five fingered hand except for the fact that they were massively large and deadly claws. His thumb claw that had been holding the needle uncontrollably dragged the tip around his right wrist and arm, more blood flew from his wounds.

The scientist through his piercing screams could feel himself grow to a mountainous height, his head could probably touch the ceiling in the lair.

Smaller claws grew on his feet and he swiped at the air in turmoil, making his purple mask a long and raggedy mess even if it was still clinging around his face.

Donatello screamed out wildly as a searing pain erupted from his lower back as a long, strong, and wiggly tail emerged, but his screams got darker and more twisted by the minuet.

His normal green skin had turned a darker mix of deep green and a murky gray with a tinge of blood sprinkled around.

Don could finally feel a pain like when you get your wisdom teeth out in his mouth as his teeth grew into sharp fangs, his signature gap replaced by a fang. Making his way, tripping and stumbling over to Tim's canister where he could see his reflection, the newly formed beasts chocolate brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and were replaced by red to match the blood that he was smeared with.

The monster stood up, towering over his lab items, and to show that he had completed his transformation, roared and unearthly roar that shook all contents of the room.

()()()()()

"How loud does Donnie have to be each time he creates a batch of retro-mutagen!" Raph snorted angrily.

"Do you think he created another apple mutant?" Leo joked.

"Maybe!" Mikey spoke up.

"Maybe he did I heard a roar!"

"We all heard it, Mikey. I'm pretty sure Shredder heard it all the way from Japan."

Mikey rolled his eyes at Raph's comment.

"Let's go check on him." The leader sighed as he picked up his swords from the floor.

The three brothers walked to the lab door, unaware of the horror on the other side, and opened it up. There in front of them was a beast towering over them, breathing heavily with clawed fists clenched.

The trio stood for a moment, immobilized by fear and questions that weighed them down immensely. That monster was obviously Donatello.

"Donnie?..." Michelangelo croaked.

Beastly Donnie seemed to analyze his brothers carefully as he stood over them. Memories of all the bad things they ever said or did to him flooded back into the small memory of his life that he had and his reddened eyes narrowed and his fanged teeth bared as a low growl escaped his throat.

"How did this even...happen?" Raphael breathed.

"It doesn't matter. We have to do something and we have to do it-AUUUGH!" Leonardo was cut off by a large tail that had slapped him against the hard walls of the lab.

At the sight of this, the other two brothers flew into battle against their deranged brother. Unfortunately for them, Donnie still knew all his old fighting techniques and with his dramatically increased strength and unstable mind, he could easily kill one of them.

Unsheathing his Bō Staff which didn't exactly fit his current size, Don hammered Raph into the ground after about three tries since the hotheaded turtle had been darting around.

"Uh oh..." The youngest turtle said as the monster advanced on him.

"Mikey...run" Leo whimpered from where he was nearly imprinted in the wall.

Suddenly the beast charged towards the door which Mikey was blocking. The littlest turtle screamed and ducked as Donnie nearly ran over him and out into the lair.

"He's getting away!" Raph coughed as he stood up.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo peered into the main living space of their home to see "Donatello" making a wreck of the place.

The kitchen table was broken in half with giant claw marks covering it, the fridge was knocked over, Raph's fighting dummy was on the floor, comic books or at least scraps of them laid around, and the pool of water across the lair had a reddish tinge in it.

Donatello was absolutely nowhere to be found, only a trail of blood droplets leading out of their home into the sewers.

()()()()()

With an absurd yet unknown amount of mutagen and uncertain elixirs coursing through his veins and bloodstream, Donatello ran on all fours through the sewer tunnels.

Any other creature around him in the sewers was alerted of his presence due to the scraping sound his claws made as they hit the ground.

Only one thought rang through his mind.

April O'Neil.

Donnie knew she was at school and he knew that even if he was like this his goal all along was to get April and that's exactly what he was going to do.

A small beam of light shone down from the busy street above and Don stood up on his hind legs to remove the manhole cover that separated him from the world.

Time to fetch April.

()()()()()

**...and the next chapter is already underway! I'm so happy! I still Fangirl over monster Donnie just as much as mutant Donnie and I can't wait to write more of him. Until then, review, review, review! ****~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	5. Chapter 4: Early Dismissal

**I'm getting better at uploading I'm so happy! I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter but I tried ****_REALLY _****hard! I wrote the first half while listening to Bonnie McKee's "American Girl" and that's where the slurpees came from lol. I don't own TMNT, The Monster (song), or American Girl! **

()()()()()

_"Save me from all this conflict 'cuz the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it." _

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 5: Early Dismissal_

"I don't get why Mr. Mussler gives us homework on the first day of school. It's ridiculous. I mean give us some time to breath here! Science sucks..." Rambled April O'Neil's best friend, Abigail Perri.

The girls had just had their second class of the new school year and nobody was more upset about school than April, no matter how whiny Abigail was.

Summer was the only time that April could be 100% completely free. Her Aunt Leslie was always out on business and expected April to take care of herself and as long as she met up with Abigail and Casey every once and awhile there was no suspicions and she could spend all her time with the turtles. Now that school had started she had to worry about studying with Abigail, tutoring Casey, remembering her work, and staying away from all the people she didn't like.

Fun.

"At least it's lunch. We could probably get permission to run over to the MiniMart across the street and grab slurpees." April said.

"Do you think they'll have red raspberry?"

"They always have red raspberry. It's like their most popular flavor considering you literally get two jumbo cups every other day. You run that place, Abby." The blue eyed girl joked.

Abigail was about April's height with long pure fiery red, and possibly dyed hair that was always up in a bun with a few strands hanging down, rich green eyes, a pure face that covered up her rougher nature, and pale skin. She always wore a purple hockey jersey for a local team and skinny jeans. Abigail loved red raspberry slurpees.

"Do you think we should pick up one for Casey?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, why not."

The two girls squeezed past many screaming high schoolers into the cafeteria. April asked the lunch monitor for permission to go to the store across the street while Abigail flashed their money to jealous kids at their lunch tables.

"Do y'know where Casey is? We can take him as well." April asked as she walked up to her friend as she taunted Rubin McLaughlin with a ten dollar bill.

"Probably changing out of his hockey gear, he had gym. Who cares lets go without him!"

"Alright." Casey's tutor sighed.

Going out the lunchroom's back doors, no matter how many times the two girls had done it, was never a pleasant experience. It always reeked of trash from the many dumpsters from past lunches and classes and sometimes the weirdo janitor was out there and tried to make conversation with them. This time, the two sprinted to the MiniMart to avoid both these things.

"I hope Nancy's working her shift now. She always gives us a discount." Abigail smiled as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I hope so as well because I'm recounting my money and it seems I've miscalculated...I only have enough for one slurpee." April held her money nervously.

The two redheads looked around the familiar convenience store as the bell jingled, not alerting the gum smacking clerk behind the desk that they were there. She looked about their age, probably a few years older, and they wondered why she was at work instead of school.

Her long blond hair was pulled into a side ponytail and a red streak that looked fresh from Abigail's head ran right through the strands in the middle. The name "Ingrid" was written in sloppily in cursive on a checker bordered name tag. She was staring down at a tabloid that she'd taken from the slots they have in line.

April and Abigail shared a shrew glance and then proceeded to creep to the slurpee machines in the back of the store unnoticed by Ingrid.

"Yes! Red raspberry!"

April subtly rolled her eyes as she observed the three flavors: Red raspberry, orange, and root beer. The lighter red head turned the root beer nozzle and stopped once the large cup was halfway full, and then turned the nozzle on the orange machine and filled up the rest of the cup.

Some things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple.

Once Abigail had finished nearly flooding her jumbo cup with red raspberry fluids, the girls went to see if they could negotiate with the teenage clerk to see if they could get a discount of their drinks. Something told them this wasn't going to be as easy as pushing a discount out of Nancy, who was old enough to be each of their mothers.

Setting down their cups, the two dug out the little amount of money that they had and presented it to Ingrid. The girl pushed the two cups to opposite sides of her so she could clearly see April and Abigail and with a snobbish attitude, looked down at the cash and grimaced.

"That's _all?_"

"Yeah..." April gulped.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"But if it makes any difference my friend Abigail and I are frequent goers of this fine establishment and often get discounts on our orders from your lovely fellow clerks!" The blue eyed beauty smiled as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Ingrid didn't look impressed.

"This isn't gonna cover it."

"C'mon Ingrid, old pal! We need a little freeziness to help us get through the rest of our school day!" Abigail chimed in.

"OMG be quiet! Your not getting a discount now dump out these cups and SCRAM!" Ingrid scoffed.

"Whoah sweetie it's okay! They're with me, see? Got their money right here." A familiar voice came into earshot behind them as more money landed on the counter.

"Casey!" Both redheads exclaimed in joy, he was also holding a slurpee.

"That'll be three slurpees, Madame." The hockey player said smoothly.

Ingrid scowled as she slammed the money into the register and slapped the receipt on the counter.

"Keep the change." Casey said coolly as he plucked the receipt from it's spot and picked up the frozen drink.

All three laughed as they left a enraged clerk behind the desk and walked out, heading back to the school to drink their icy treats.

()()()()()

A ruckus erupted in the streets of New York as roars echoed through alleys and cars lay overturned in the middle of the streets. People fled for their lives as a rampaging beast made it's way down the streets, demolishing nearly everything in it's path.

Mothers and fathers scrambled to save their children and cars turned in the opposite direction once their drivers laid eyes on the monster.

Nobody knew quite where he was going but nobody cared as his menacing claws threatened to slash the victims of crashed cars. The police were alerted but it's not like they could do a thing to stop Monster-Donnie from reaching Roosevelt High.

His brothers wouldn't come tearing after him until they fixed the lair and alerted Splinter, he knew it. Knowing Leo, they would also inspect his lair and find out the reason why and how this all happened.

"_This just gives me_ _more time to get April and get far away._" Donatello thought with a fanged smirk appearing across his face.

Currently the monstrosity was running down a main road on all fours, he was faster that way, and looking every which way for any sign of Roosevelt High. Any previous memories of it's location had been wiped away during his mutation so finding the school was the biggest of Donnie's problems.

Upon arriving he would beat down anything and anyone that he had to in order to reach April, whatever the costs. He would then take her far from the area, maybe in a deep and dark sewer tunnel or an abandoned barn in the countryside, and then keep her all for himself.

Simple.

In the distance, a wide tan building could be made out by keen eyes and Donatello's red ones narrowed in concentration as he sped up. He didn't want to wait any longer than he must to see April.

Beautiful April.

Sweet April.

_His_ April.

All for him...

With these final thoughts, the monster rocketed through the glass front doors, breaking them, and soon to be the lives of many Roosevelt High School students.

()()()()()

"Casey you really saved our butts back there. Thanks man." Abigail blushed slightly.

"No problem! I had a feeling you two would be there." The boy said.

The three took seats at the back lunch table and took the straws to their mouths.

"How'd you get there so fast?" April asked, releasing the straw.

"Yeah we thought you had hockey practice in gym." Abigail added.

"I did! I just speeded up the process a little to meet up with you guys considering I thought you'd be there on the first day."

Casey spun around in his seat as he said the last words:

"And you were!"

The girls laughed as they took countless sips of their drinks.

The loud comfort of the joyous kids in the cafeteria made April feel a certain warm, fuzzy like feeling despite the cold liquids in her stomach. All the kids, even the popular ones, seemed to be happy and April felt that nothing could ruin this mood.

Casey and Abigail talked about the latest hockey news, a topic she didn't have much interest in, so April gazed off into the courtyard where the sun shone through. Everything was so beautiful outside...except for the glass that was shattering on the visible upper floor.

"Guys!" The auburn hair girl cried as she whipped around in her seat.

"What is it, Red?" Casey asked.

"I just saw a bunch of glass shattering on the upper floors and I think-"

April was cut off by a series of alarms and loud screams as somewhere in the building, someone or something had set off the now crazy fire alarm. Students were running down the hallways by the cafeteria screaming in panic, some even had blood on them. Then the lunchroom erupted into chaos as kids everywhere stared to scramble for refuge that was nowhere in particular. The trio of friends had no idea what to do or what was even happening, they just stood there pressed against an air conditioner trying to avoid being trampled by the many students around them.

"What even is this?!" Casey screamed over the crowd.

Loud, hulking footsteps were heard from down the hall along with terrifying roars that shook the room causing countless lunches to spill everywhere. Screaming got louder and blood became more prominent by the minuet. Was there a shooting massacre going on or something?

"Guys we gotta get out of here!" Abigail said, her voice shaking.

The three had just darted around to leave when a noise completely washed out the screaming of the fire alarm and the screaming of the many teens fleeing for their life or fleeing from their ended lives.

A earth-shattering roar shattered all remaining glass and knocked April, Casey, and Abigail over like a house of cards in a windstorm.

They pushed themselves up and turned to see one of the most horrifying things imaginable:

A giant monster crying out with countless bloody teens laying dead or injured as he mercilessly pushed pass them, flipping lunch tables and throwing random objects.

The girls screamed, but Casey took a leading role and grabbed both of their arms.

"We gotta run!"

April and Abigail nodded in agreement and stumbled over the messy cafeteria that smelled of fresh blood and trash.

Beastly Donatello flipped another table and it came crashing down on Abigail's leg and she screamed out in horror along with her two best friends who desperately began to tug at her arms.

April yanked viciously and looked up at the beast to see how much time she had left only to see something much different and it made her rethink everything...

A bloody purple mask wrapped around the large turtle monster's head.

A sick feeling churned in her stomach as she had tried to swallow everything that had recently been put on her plate but soon, Donnie made eye contact with her. She could almost feel the burn of his red eyes piercing into her calm blue orbs that threatened to burst with tears at any moment.

"APRIL!" The monster screeched in an unearthly voice but hidden underneath, April and anyone else who knew Donatello could clearly hear his normal, angelic voice. It was just tucked away a bit.

"C'mon Red, PULL!" Casey hollered.

"April!" Abigail gave a tortured cry.

Donnie decided to solve the problem himself. He lifted up the table, Casey yanked Abigail free and balanced her in his arms, then the table was thrown against a wall and both items broke violently upon impact.

"RUN!" The black haired boy screamed to his two female friends.

The high schoolers turned quickly but with a lunge from the beast behind them, a bloodstained claw encircled April and plucked her into the air where she screamed for her two friends below who cowered on the ground in front of the same air conditioner from a couple minuets ago.

"APRIL!" Abigail and Casey called in unison.

They couldn't hear her returning screams through yet another monstrous sound that emerged from the deadly creatures throat. Donatello clawed at the teens crumpled on the floor but Casey blocked Abigail and himself with a discarded lunch tray.

With the bearing of fangs and a low voiced growl, Donatello turned around and ran on his hind legs and left hand out of the destroyed cafeteria with April prisoner in his right fist.

The remaining survivors didn't bother to get up, even after the monster and his captive had clearly left the building.

()()()()()

**There's April and Monstertello's first encounter! That was such a thrill to write and don't worry, Abigail is a minor character because I know most people don't like OC's I just need a female friend of or April. To clarify, Monster-Donnie isn't like King Kong's height, he's like as tall as two Leo's on top of each other standing straight with insane strength and all that. I'm so excited for the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Bring You Home

**Wahoo another chapter! We're starting to get into the thick of it folks! In this particular story, Casey is already fully acquainted with the turtles and all that so yeah that'll help this chapter. I don't own The Monster (song) or TMNT. **

()()()()()

_"I keep relaying what the voice in my head is saying. Don't shoot the messenger." _

()()()()()

_ The Monster _

_Chapter 5: I'll Bring You Home _

Monstertello wove back down the destructive path he'd already created in the city with his shrieking captive in hand. People who saw the teenage girl shrieking in the beast's grasp yelled out to her or dialed 911 like many others had attempted to do before. Nothing was going to stop the creature now that he had what he wanted.

With growls vibrating vigorously through his vocals, Donnie tore a manhole cover off it's secured place and dove in. He had decided that the sewer was the safest place to be since he knew his way around and could battle any sewer creature he came in contact with. His brothers would not find him because he would make sure to stray far from the lair to an abandoned sewer tunnel where he could keep his prisoner.

Shoving the manhole back up into place with his free hand, Don then proceeded to slowly crawl through the murky tunnel. April held her nose and prayed that Donnie wouldn't drop her into the sewage below.

The only sounds echoing around were Donatello's heavy steps and the dripping and sloshing of water mixed with the sewage, April was to afraid to breathe heavily so she tried her best to keep it all in.

Graffiti was littered around the darkness and the only colors the girl could make out we're white and red, she was pretty sure she saw a spray painted hockey mask off in the distance, but she wasn't sure.

From the redheads observation, her former plain mutant friend had calmed down, only a scowl and evilly narrowed eyes poisoned his rather calm and soothed demeanor. He hadn't spoken to her yet even though he was perfectly capable of doing so. Did he want her to speak first, or would he bite her head off if she did?

With a couple reassuring words flowing through her head, April took a deep breath and spoke with authority, yet somewhat nervously.

"Where are you taking me?"

No answer.

"I asked, where are you taking me?!" She said again with a bit more of the nervousness fading.

Her response this time was a red evil eye glaring at her and not necessarily a roar, but more of a bark that seemed to be telling her to shut up and stay put, not that she really had a choice to leave if she pleased to.

The tunnel started to get more low and compressed the farther it went and Donatello started crawling on all fours like a cat ready to pounce. He balled up his large, clawed, right fist and April squeezed inside so she wouldn't be hurt as his hands smacked the ground. She hoped Don didn't have any hidden claustrophobia because the tunnel was getting a bit to narrow for her liking. Even inside his fist she could feel the walls closing in.

April rested as much as she could in her awkward positioning and as she was curled up, she started to breath heavily and let out all the stress from the previous hour.

Abigail had probably shattered her entire left leg, Casey now had the burden of taking care of the injured girl, a pretty good portion of the school was now destroyed, and many kids who she'd probably only talked to once or twice now lay dead across the building and it was all thanks to the creature that held her in his clutches right now. The creature who used to be arguably her best friend, other than Abigail and Casey, had killed people. It baffled her and made her wonder why an how this had possibly happened.

Before April knew it, her eyes were welling up with tears which she unwillingly swallowed down.

"We're here..." A deeper yet recognizable voice broke the silence.

Donnie's fist unclenched and he picked April up like he did before. He was standing on his hind legs and presented the girl to her new home for possibly, forever.

It was a large room with curved walls, like an abandoned water tank. Stains of green, red, and dark purple color dotted the floors while various curses and other phrases were scattered along the walls. Other than the storm drain where the tiniest bit of light trickled in it was just a large empty swampy green, place.

"This is it?" April said as she began to walk forward, many emotions bubbling inside her.

"No bed, no food or bathroom! No couch, no heaters and coolers, even no decent lighting fixtures?! How the shell am I supposed to live here?!"

The girl's voice began to raise until she was yelling.

Monstertello began to growl quietly. When April was ill at ease it made him angry, sometimes even berserk and as the girl started to break down from the weight of the day's events it made him feel like he needed to lash out at something.

So that's exactly what he did.

With one foul swoop Donatello had slashed a nasty cut across April's stomach causing her to fall over in pain, screaming, while he stood over her with his shoulders heaving heavily.

"YOUR NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND! WHERE'S DONNIE?!" She cried as she crumbled to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

Monstertello made sure not to stray towards the sickeningly intoxicating smell of the strong, fresh blood that spilled onto the floor. He watched her for a few seconds as she tried to steady the blood flow and her slowly heeding breaths but it was no use. She was in dire need of medical attention considering how large his claws were.

"Donnie..." The girl moaned as she rested in her own bloodbath.

"April..." He whispered to himself.

All emotion came flooding back to the scientist as his anger faded and the full impact of his actions fell on top of him like a weight. He'd just cut April, hurt her in a fit of rage and nothing ever felt worse. How could he ever live with himself? Who even _WAS_ he?!

Without another look back, he tore down the sewer tunnel as April's cries for help echoed on every wall around him, bouncing around in his head. If he was going to keep April all for himself he had to keep her safe and not let his anger get the best of him, like Raph _tried_ to do.

Donnie didn't know exactly where he was running but he knew what he was looking for and that April would still be there whenever he returned.

()()()()()()

After staying with an injured Abigail for about an hour at the hospital, luckily uninjured Casey Jones had decided to go to the sewer lair of the turtles and ask for their assistance.

The streets were busy with people attempting to clean up from the monster's rampage. Cars were being hauled off for repair or for the junkyard, ambulances took the crippled living and left the dead for the people who would later retrieve the bodies, it was a horrible sight that sent chills up the young boys spine.

What made him worry the most though is that April was with the same monster that did all this damage in the first place.

With all he knew she could be dead already...

Dismissing the horrible thoughts from his mind, Casey carefully slipped down into the dark sewers and took the shortcut that he always took to the lair. He hadn't told anyone about it, but it was quicker than the normal route him and the turtles usually took. He knew that once he mentioned April was kidnapped that Donnie would be all over the mission and that he would easily convince his brothers. Together, Casey and the four of them would take down that horrible beast and get Red back.

The light from the lair shone through the darkened tunnel and the hockey player wasted no time in making his way inside.

"Guys! Big news!"

"Casey? Come watch this, bro." Mikey waved him over in front of the TV.

"I'm Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe and I'm here to tell you about the largest news to literally hit the New York streets since the alien invasion this summer. Today around 1:00 a giant turtle-like monster emerged from deep in the sewers. It wrecked the entire area and broke into Roosevelt High School, killing at least 50 to 70 students in that building. Our sources have informed us that one girl had been suspiciously kidnapped by the beast, her name is April O'Neil. Nobody knows where O'Neil is but if you see her call 911 immediately. Clean up precautions have begun around the city and authorities are trying to learn more about the strange creature that took many from us today. Once again I'm Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe and this is Channel 4 news."

The three turtle boys stared at the TV screen in horror as April's picture flashed on, Casey looked at them confusedly.

"Dudes what's up? That's exactly what I came to tell you by the way."

"I can't believe this." Leo finally spoke.

"I can..." Raph grumbled.

"I know it's crazy but we gotta track down the monster, kill it, and save April along with the entire city! Is Donnie in his lab? Maybe he can make us this super awesome monster tracker and-"

"Casey, man." His red masked friend cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Donnie's already a part of this mission."

The black haired human cocked his head to the side.

"Whaddya mean Raph?"

"I mean, Donnie _IS_ the monster that broke into your school and kidnapped April." He had a hurt tone in his voice.

Casey stared in utter disbelief. This couldn't be true, Don was always such a gentle natured guy when he was around April... Why'd he go all berserk and how did he get so big and strong? How could that be the same Donatello they all knew and loved?!

"It's true man..." Mikey frowned.

"Okay scratch the whole killing thing..." The hockey player said quietly.

"My sons, Casey, how are you all today." Master Splinter said as he entered the main room.

No answer.

"Is Donatello still locked up in his lab like a hermit?"

This time Mikey whimpered a bit.

"What is wrong? Where is Donatello?" The rat said as he made is way over and stood tall in front of the television so all their focus would be on him.

"We don't know, Master Splinter." Leo spoke up and stared downwards.

"You mean you lost your 15 year old brother, Leonardo?" Sensei Splinter said with a raised an eyebrow.

"We lost him to science, Sensei. He used the retro-mutagen on himself, god knows why, turned into a crazy monster, destroyed the place, and then wreaked havoc above. He kidnapped April and nobody's seen either of them since..." The oldest turtle sighed.

Hamato Yoshi's eyes were full of many things such as confusion, disbelief, sadness, anger, and question but with a dizzy look in his brown orbs, he nearly fell over.

Raphael helped him sit down and recollect his thoughts.

"Donatello...I never thought this could get the best of him, I thought he was smarter and had more common sense than _this!_"

Splinter's voice raised with every word.

"You must find him and you mustn't come back unless he is with you! Do you all understand?"

The remaining turtles and Casey nodded.

"My son...you must find him..." Without any warning, the boys Sensei began to cry into his shaky hands.

"We'll get him back, Sensei. If it's the last thing we do." Leonardo assured his father before turning to his now geared up team.

"Move out! Let's find our brother!"

The group of boys, mutant and human, all with one exact mission, fled the safety of the lair into the cold and unforgiving sewers where the monster could be lurking behind every twist and every turn.

()()()()()

**Ooh things are ****_REALLY_**** starting to pick up! I'm excited! And let's give a hooray for Splinter's first appearance in all of my stories ever submitted to this site! Hooray for my favorite Rat-Daddy! Until next time, read and REVIEW! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 6: Bittersweet

**Oh my friends its been awhile I had writers block, but I'm back! I don't own any song references or TMNT.**

()()()()()

_"Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam. Hit the lottery, oh wee. But what I gave up to get it was bittersweet." _

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 6: Bittersweet_

It had been hours.

Hours since he had kidnapped her, hours since he brought her to this god forsaken place, hours since he spilled her blood, and hours since he had walked away.

The warm liquid that had been spilling from April's body for awhile had finally ceased, leaving it to dry on the floor and leave a permanent mark on the cold ground. For fun, she picked at the darker dry blood but stopped once it got into her grimy nails. What she wouldn't give for a nice warm shower...

The water that dripped from the pipes made a soothing melody for her supposed deathbed and she began to choke out the few words to a song that became one of her favorites after her mothers death. The lyrics blended perfectly with the droplets that echoed around her.

_"I'm so tired of being...h-here...suppressed by a-all my...childish fears..."_ Her voice was raspy yet mesmerizing all the same. The wound on her chest didn't help her voice much anyway.

April used to think that the "monster in the closet" was just a silly myth that her meaner cousins used to tell her so she wouldn't sleep at night. Her mother would always be aroused by her crying daughter in the middle of the night whenever she heard a scary noise from in her closet or under her bed or outside the window on the fire escape. Mrs. O'Neil would always tell her daughter that monsters didn't exist and if they ever did, they wouldn't want to hurt an innocent little girl like her. Now April knew monsters were real and that they did want to hurt her, or at least the one that held her now did.

The girl attempted to sing the next line of _"My Immortal" _but a sharp pain shot up her chest and she screamed out, shattering the steady an calming beat of the water. Things were becoming unbearable and she wished that the swipe of Monstertello's claws would've just finished her off earlier so she wouldn't have had to suffer all this time.

April continued to violently thrash around and scream in pain, hoping that someone would hear her but to her dismay she was completely alone.

Mrs. O'Neil always told her daughter to try and find the bright side of even the darkest situations. Memories of when her mom would come home from work immensely frustrated from the pressures of being a news reporter, April would tell her that her day was over now, she'd often through it, and it would all be ok. Whenever April had a tough day in elementary school, she was picked on regularly, she would run to her mother and Mrs. O'Neil would repeat the same words:

_"It's okay April, your here with mommy now. It's ok, look for the light in the darkness." _

The girl desperately needed her mother's comfort now more than ever but alas, even death cannot be undone.

Supposedly for April, the light in this dark was that when she finally stopped hanging on to her life, which had gone completely screwy in a matter of hours, she would finally reunite with her mother. The blue eyed beauty wondered what she would say about her husband's mutation...

An ear deafening nail-on-chalkboard type sound interrupted April's thought pattern and she turned her head to the entrance. As she turned, the right side of her head landed in a blood puddle but she could see a vague set of piercing red eyes.

_"Oh goody he's back."_ She thought to herself.

With a large grunt, Donatello sat down next to April and bent over her. He placed his large palm on her chest to make sure she was breathing, nodded his head, and pulled away. He slipped her shirt up halfway, which made his victim breath heavily, and examined the large gash on her chest and grimaced. Taking some gauze that he'd found near the storm drain next to a hospital, he attempted to wrap it around the girl but she squirmed away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" April hissed.

Don narrowed his eyes and waved the medicinal wrap near his head to show her that she needed it.

"I wouldn't dare let you near me. I'd rather die"

"You will die if you don't let me put this on you." A dark, but not deep, voice said.

April was afraid of the spine-chilling voice, but she didn't let that show. Gathering all her strength, she attempted to stand up but fell to the ground after a shaky attempt. Grunting and wheezing, she crawled and wiggled as far as she could from the beast, until she was up against the grimy back walk of the room.

"I've brought you new clothes that you can change into. I'm going to need to attend to that wound first." His voice seemed softer, it sounded more like old Donnie.

"You hurt me..." April whimpered like a child.

"And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made...please let me help you."

The bloody auburn haired girl looked into the beast's eyes warily. A dark red still clouded the chocolate orbs she loved so much but from the look on his face she could tell he was sincere by the fact that he looked hurt.

"April..." He now sounded exactly like old Donnie, just a smudge delete than usual.

"How did this happen to you?" The human in question said from the wall.

"It was a uh...experiment...gone wrong." Don choked out an excuse.

"Why'd you go berserk?! You probably killed half the school, including Abigail, and then you drag me to this god forsaken place and then injure me?! Not to mention that you abandoned me when I was due for the most comfort in a long time!" April began to lose control once again and Donatello's blood began to boil.

He roared and the girl pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to save herself. It was now obvious to the girl that he had anger problems and he went insane when things like this happened. All of her questions had suddenly been answered in a matter of seconds.

"Donnie I'm sorry! Please stop!"

Monstertello slammed his fists on the ground and panted heavily as he attempted to regain his sanity. He glared at the girl crumpled on the ground and as she began to cry his gaze softened and he began to crawl towards her.

"April I'm sorry...I can't control it."

"It's ok...I-I know...I'm just so h-hurt." She sobbed.

Donatello cautiously wrapped a large arm around her and gently used his claws to lift her wet and bloody face to face his.

"Am I allowed to heal you?" He asked.

"Yes..." She breathed.

With a fanged smile, the monster lifted his "captive" up and carried her carefully to the center of the room where his supplies was. Setting her down on a generally clean part of the floor, he rolled up the soggy hem of April's yellow shirt so he could see the wound. He used the unused sides of a couple napkins to wipe the blood away from the cuts general area and then helped her to lift her back so he could wrap the gauze around her.

"We'll change that tomorrow. Now I have some dry clothes for you since I don't think you want to stay in those." Don smiled slightly.

"Yeah." April said as she was helped up. "These aren't exactly comfortable."

"Well look at this. One second."

The monster ran into the exit tunnel and came back on all fours with something delicately placed in his mouth. He took it out and held it out to the female human in front of him, awaiting her approval. April's eyes widened as she stared at a beautiful purple and yellow sundress. The colors mixed into flowered patterns all the way from the hem of the wavy bottom to the straps at the top.

"It's amazing Donnie...thank you so much."

"That's not even the best part! I got you this pretty little matching shawl in case you got cold and I'm probably...overdoing this..." Donatello faded off, the delicate shawl hanging loose from the tip of one of his claws.

April snagged the shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders dramatically, despite the pains in her chest. She had an idea to make the depressed figure in front of her smile again.

"Why good sir I do believe that this wrapping is divine! You have such taste!" She exclaimed suddenly in a fake British accent.

Donatello smiled and held up the dress once again.

"M'lady, why don't you put this on? You'd look as divine as your wrappings!"

Both their accents were cheesy, but it stifled them both a laugh.

"Okay, I'm gonna change into these. Mind going into the tunnel?" April smiled awkwardly.

"Of course." The beast scampered away. "Just tell me when your done!"

April nodded and walked to the far corner where only a bit of light shone. Her favorite shirt was completely ruined with the stench of blood and a large slash, she threw it to the other side of the room. Her skin wasn't as red anymore and she decided to cut off the bottom of her undershirt with a random shard of glass from nearby since it was where her wound was. The top part would serve as enough support so she could comfortably wear the dress.

Her shorts were hard to pull off considering the slickness of the blood and her rights flew right off with them. She'd just leave her undergarments be and slip on the pretty and perfectly folded dress nearby.

The sundress fit April like a glove and she slipped off her shoes to create a more beach-like environment for herself. She undid her ponytail and wet her hair with some water to rid it of the blood. It fell over her shoulders in waves and her headband remained in its usual position atop her head.

"You can come in, Donnie!" She cried.

The monster slowly walked in with his eyes shut, bumping into walls and finally falling down on the floor. A confused April walked over to him with her hands on her hips and looked right down at his face.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just I bet you look really pretty and I might be blinded by your beauty!" He chuckled slightly, but it soon turned nervous.

"Just open your eyes." April huffed.

Donnie sat up so he was a little bit taller than the girl and opened his eyes. They were still a piercing red but gentle all the same.

"Wow..." He breathed. "I was correct."

"Thank you for getting this for me." The girl smiled.

"It was nothing, what's that over there?" Donatello seemed to be focused on something over in the corner.

"That's just my pile of old discarded clothes. Your point?"

"I think I see something shiny." He replied as he stood up and crawled over, April in pursuit.

"Oh my gosh! The ring! Donnie it's the ring that you gave me, I left it in my short's pocket!" The auburn haired beauty cried joyously.

Donnie stared at the tiny ring that was currently in between two of his large talons, he was careful not to break it.

"April." His voice was surprisingly serious.

"Yeah?" She answered warily.

Donatello sat down and held the ring out to April, a desperate look was written all over his face.

"Will you stay here with me?"

()()()()()

**CLIFFHANGER! I want to give my deepest thanks to Tenshiii7 for giving me the ring idea from my dictionary drabbles! Your brilliant! For now, please review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Psychics and Psychos

**Hello my lovelies! I am SO SORRY for my absence but I was really busy with school, I'll hopefully be updating more the next couple of days but I'm not sure. This chapter doesn't do my time out justice but it's better than nothing I guess... I don't own The Monster (song) or TMNT. **

()()()()()

_"Get along with the voices inside of my head..." _

()()()()()

_The Monster _

_Chapter 7: Of Psychics and Psychos_

April stared down at the ring in utter disbelief.

She had a chance to be free, away from this monster, and go resume her life. She could check on Abigail, reunite with Casey, participate in city clean up efforts, hunt down her father, and get the remaining three turtles to help with Donnie. This seemed like the perfect plan where everyone would win but deep down inside she knew that it wouldn't work. This pitiful looking creature in front of her would surely go insane and possibly do _more_ damage than he'd done before in the city, if that was possible. Another terrifying possibility was that he would then keep her here against her will and do horrible things to her. With a risky final decision April looked up into Monstertello's glassy, yet intimidating, eyes.

Without a single word, the auburn haired girl bent down to where she was equal height as him, he was sitting, and gave him a small kiss on the nose. His blood red eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak but April bowed her head and quickly turned on her heel. She started to walk towards the exit that led to the labyrinth of various sewer tunnels, not looking back at the confused creature behind her.

Once she was completely engulfed by shadows, April gauged Donnie's reactions to her leaving. She was very surprised upon seeing this beast that had been so incredibly violent some time ago, crumple to the ground and slam his large fists on the ground. The sewers shook with every pound and loose pipes and chunks of vent looked like they were going to fall.

"Donnie! I was joking, I'm staying with you!" April ran back in laughing nervously.

"What?!" He exclaimed as his head darted up, his eyes held something that resembled fury.

The auburn haired girl grabbed the ring and slipped it on her finger. She admired the way it had always fit perfectly and how it always seemed to bring her the best of luck in any situation. Even the darker ones.

"In staying..." April sighed lovingly as she flashed the jewelry near her keeper's face.

Monstertello looked immensely confused. Was that love he heard in her voice? It certainly sounded like it but, did the mutant really know what that particular emotion actually sounded like? He remembered how his Sensei used to talk in that same tone about his deceased wife. Like an overgrown puppy, Donnie tackled April but went into a somersault.

"She accepted!" He joyously cried as he stood tall and lifted his crush up so high her head could touch the ceiling.

"Donnie, can you put me down? Your claws are kind of menacing..."

"Oh, oops!" Don laughed.

It made April feel extremely good to see someone in his condition this happy. Donatello was jumping back and forth on all fours with his tail wagging vigorously, and wet tongue drooping halfway out of his mouth.

"Are we gonna play fetch now, Fido?" April quipped.

Donnie curled back and sat down in embarrassment, a cutesy grin on his fanged face as if he was attempting to apologize. His eyes were large and the human girl would've sworn that she saw a tinge of chocolatey brown returning, but just as quickly as it came, it had vanished.

"Well if your staying here, your gonna need some food..." Donnie mused.

"Where are we going to get food in the middle of a sewer? It's not like we'd be able to go topside where your wanted for defacing half of the city and murdering a good portion of it too." April put her hands on her hips.

"You have to remember, I need food _just_ as much as you. Also, if your not careful, I may just gobble you up, my sweet..." The monster maniacally licked his chops, his eyes narrowed in deep pleasure.

April stood her ground and rolled her eyes. She knew that Donnie would never dare eat her and that he was just joking around which was kind of hard to believe when you looked at his pleased face. A small blossom of fear bloomed in the back of April's mind but she quickly dismissed it, even as a beast, Donatello wouldn't dare do anything _that_ drastic let alone utterly _disgusting_. It was amazing how quickly his mood could change, even more so than Leatherhead, the giant gator that Michelangelo had told her about some time ago.

"We can go patrolling the sewers for food, like squirrels and stuff. I can carry you around on my back so you don't have to work those pretty little legs of yours." Monstertello joked slyly, a lazy droop in his eyelids made April feel uncomfortable.

This was another personality difference, he seemed to be able to crack jokes about her beauty and his apparent love for her as easy as Raph punches his dummy.

"I don't know about the squirrels yet but I guess it would be good to "get out" April sighed. She missed the surface world already but knew that she was doing the right thing.

"Okay then, hop up on my back and you'll be set." Don smiled.

April easily balanced her way up by walking on Donnie's tail and then climbing up his surprisingly smooth back until she reached his shoulders. Since the beast was going to be walking on all fours with his shoulders pointed downwards she decided she would have to hold on to his head or something. Not daring to straddle Donnie's neck while in a dress, April lounged out down his back and shell, encircled her tiny arms around the boy's neck, and used his Bō Staff to support her feet. It was a surprisingly comfortable way to travel. Popular girl Katherine McCoy may have fancy limos take her to school, but April could bet she didn't have her own monster to carry her rich little butt around.

"You comfortable up there, April?" Donatello asked.

The girl's head spun and it took her to a different time and place. Running across the rooftops, heading to their secret place where he asked if he had hurt her while pushing her on the swing.

They had talked about the stars and looked towards the nighttime sky, basking in the quiet and subtle light. The glare of the TV in the darker sewers didn't compare to the joyful atmosphere that the string of lights in their secret place gave off. Everything now was different and a drawling voice brought her back to the hard hitting reality of the damp tunnel.

"April, I asked you a question."

"I'm fine, Donnie. Just spaced out a bit...y'know, thinking."

"About what?" The monster inquired.

"The usual." April replied stiffly, a little too stiffly for Donatello's liking.

"Elaborate." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

The girl stared at the water that sloshed around her keeper's feet as he walked. Would he get enraged if she talked about Casey? Even though the purple clad turtle didn't really get along with the street smart punk, he did try to appear happy for April. She could see right through it.

"Casey and Abigail..." Adding the girl in made it a lighter subject.

"Are you afraid that they're injured?" Don pressed.

"I _know_ Abigail is. Casey didn't seem hurt the last time I saw him though..."

"I knew I should've aimed for him instead of the girl..." Monstertello muttered so the human girl couldn't hear him.

After a long and awkward silence, April began to play with his mask which soothed him greatly. They were actually pretty relaxed for their situation. Slowly but surely, they continued down the path in search for any scraps to stomach.

()()()()()

"How long have we been walking?" Michelangelo whined.

"About seven hours. We haven't even found a trace of Donnie or April..." Leonardo sighed.

"I'm worried about Sensei, he seemed pretty broken up about this whole thing." The youngest turtle said.

Raphael kicked a can continuously down the stretch of sewer trail, trying to maneuver the splotches of an unknown green substance that littered the floors. His voice was bored and flat.

"We're not having much luck. Maybe we should just go home."

"Raph, you remember Master Splinter saying we can't go home unless we bring back Donnie, right?"

"Yes Lamenardo I do but we're not having much luck!"

"Guys!" Casey cut through. "I think we're forgetting that loads of random people we're killed because of your brother and my friend. We need to get control of him before he hurts April."

The bickering bothers stopped and lowered their heads. Jones was right, unless they wanted more of the New York population to die, they needed to gain control of Monstertello. Easier said than done.

"Well we're not getting anywhere in the sewers, let's try the surface." Mikey piped up.

"The SURFACE? Are you TRYING to kill us, avocado for brains? It's daytime!"

"We went out in the daytime before!"

"That's when it was murky and rainy, plus where would we even go?" The leader asked.

"Actually I think I know someone who could help us! There's a fortune teller around my house who we could go and see." Casey suggested.

"I don't know..." Leonardo began. "I don't think I believe in that psychic mumbo-jumbo."

"C'mon Leo! It's worth a shot!" Mikey pleaded.

The older turtle looked out upon his staring search party. They were all tired and hungry but Leo didn't believe that he was desperate enough to seek out a psychic, how did he know that the things they said were 100% true? It was obvious that this situation would make things a lot easier or a lot harder. Half the thing was getting there considering the fact that the street above them was probably busy. They would totally get caught and then they'd never find Donnie or April.

"Leo, I totally got you guys covered. I can sneak you in." Casey smiled.

"I don't want to take any chances..."

"Y'know why are we even listening to him? If it wasn't for this big hold up considering the fact that fearless leader is scared, we could've already been at the fortune teller's place finding out where our loved ones are!" Raph yelled with irritation.

Tension rose like fog into the air as Leonardo and Raphael stared each other down yet again.

"Fine." The blue clad mutant quickly sighed as cheers erupted around him.

"That's the spirit bro!" The littlest turtle cried.

One by one, the turtles and Casey hauled themselves upwards into an alley from an abandoned storm drain. The ninjas would follow the black haired human to the psychic's place by rooftop, watching from above, and them slip in once they arrived. From the wide view that the three brothers got from the rooftop they could see the full impact of Monstertello's dangerous actions from earlier that day. Large gaping holes and uneven beams jutting out of the sides of buildings, dark red bloodstains on the roads and sidewalks, discarded debris whipping around the street, and screaming sirens and newscasters trying to get the play-by-play of all the previous action even though it had already been broadcasted a couple hundred times.

After a ten minuet jog across the rooftops, Casey finally halted the turtles as he stopped outside a small and dark corner shop. Dark blue curtains with the occasional sparkle were draped over every part of the outside store except for the tinted windows with neon signs and the front door.

"It's the hand guys! It's the eye! It's the hand _and_ the eye! They're back!" Michelangelo cried excitedly. He clearly remembered this shop from his first night topside when the changing neon lights met his gaze.

Casey opened the door and Raph pulled a mesmerized Mikey inside. Leo and the hockey player soon followed and disappeared behind the small doorway as the partition closed.

The inside was even darker than the outside. One room was all the building consisted of and four red and gold padded armchairs were seated in front of a table with the same fabric covering it as the curtains. The only light came from a large royal blue crystal ball and some candles that sat atop the table, the flamed flickering perfectly straight and contained. An odd aroma that smelled like a mix of spice and mint invaded the boy's noses and caused some to take deeper breaths and some to cringe.

"May I heeeelp yooou?" A loopy and foreign voice said from the opposite side of the room.

"Y...yes we were...s-seeking your assistance..." Leonardo stuttered as he played with his fingers in his lap nervously.

A bony woman swirled around in a large gold and blue armchair to face them and the boys immediately jumped back. She had loads of makeup caked on her saggy and wrinkly face to match the colors around the room. Her long eyelashes could almost touch the four as she leaned across the table and a large toothy smile, like something from a clown in a horror movie, spread across her face. She wore a red turban, large gold chains, a royal blue robe that seemed many sizes to big, and her lengthy, blood colored nails dug into the tablecloth.

"I am Madame Estelvoya..." She trailed off. "What caaan I dooo for yoooouu?"

All the boys looked at Leo.

"Well...wait a minuet? Madame, your not fazed by our appearances at all?" The leader inquired confusedly.

Estelvoya let out a alarmingly loud shriek and plummeted into a fit of cackles. She wiped away a possibly fake tear and looked a nerve-racked Leo in his blue eyes. The turtle could practically feel the sting of her black holes that she used for eyes in his clear pools.

"HOney, I've seen _WAYYY_ ugLIER!" She howled. "Continueee..."

Despite being taken aback by her quick recovery, Leonardo continued.

"My brother was mutated into a giant turtle monster that recently destroyed half of the area. He kidnapped our friend April O'Neil during his invasion at Roosevelt High School. We were wondering if you could show us or tell us where they are."

Madame Estelvoya listened intently, kneading her fingers together and nodding regularly until the eldest turtle was done. She leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I caaan dooo thaaat."

A chorus of relief filled sighs and cheers echoed around the secluded room as the four boys fixated their eyes on the crystal ball in front of them. Estelvoya muttered a incantation in a foreign language that no one could identify as she ran her long nails and fingers across the orb's smooth, cold surface. An image slowly began to appear and the four leaned in. There, in the ball, was different images of Monstertello and April passing through at once. They saw him walk her through the sewers while she stayed balled up in his fist, they saw her lose her temper and then pay the bloody consequences with a gash across her chest, they saw him run away in fear and come back some time later, they saw them soothe each other and April in her dress, and then them trudging through sewer tunnels.

"Interestingggg..." The old psychic drawled.

"He can't be trusted around April. He nearly killed her!" Raphael exclaimed.

"There's no time for this! We don't know exactly where they are but we know he's unstable! Let's go!" Casey cried.

The four boys stood up and turned to a sly looking Estelvoya who stared at Leo, not bothering to blink.

"Thank you for your services, Madame." The leader bowed his head slightly.

"Be carefullll and comeeee agaain..."

With that, the curtains whipped closed and Estelvoya seemingly vanished, leaving the boys to stumble outside into the blinding light of New York City, a whole other world away from the state they were in little time ago.

()()()()()

**Okay! There we go! I like that chapter I guess... Anyway! ****PLEASE****VOTE ON THE POLE I DID IN MY PROFILE!**** I cannot stress that enough...sorry. Anyway AGAIN! Please review! Love you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	9. Chapter 8: Blinded By Stargaze

**Wow it's been so long since I've talked to you all! I'm so sa boy about my poor updating skills, they're very suckish I know. Anyway I've been VERY busy with school (Tenshii777 and Sapphire316 know this) and this is probably the suckiest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy it anyway! *I don't own TMNT and all that other stuff***

()()()()()

_The Monster_

_Chapter 8: Blinded By Stargaze _

"Donnie I don't think we're going to find anything else down here. You have enough for you to eat but I guess I'll just have to starve." April grumbled from where she rested on the beast's back.

"You mean you don't like mauled sewer rat?" Monstertello joked with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Not particularly." The girl winced, all she could think of was Splinter, a sewer rat.

For two hours April and Donatello had been trudging through the tunnels searching for anything to satisfy their hunger. Unfortunately for April, Donnie had a larger array of options to choose from. The monster had already mauled and killed two rats, a squirrel, and a raccoon that he had caught by waiting at a manhole and grabbing it as it ran across the street. Every time he made a kill, his crush looked away. April had never been a fan of gory horror movies, but she knew that she had to adapt considering the fact that she was practically living in one. Kidnapped by a deranged mutant creature and supposedly being forced to live in the sewers with that creature wasn't exactly her idea of a perfect fairytale ending like in the Disney movies she used to watch with her mother. After her mom's passing, she found it too painful to dig out the films and watch them again so she tucked them all away in a box under her bed, never to be touched again.

"I can't send you up to the surface on your own, you may run away from me, but maybe I could manage to grab you something from the supermarket." Don's tone was mysterious and he chuckled a bit.

"Too risky." The blue eyed girl shot back. "They'd find you and kill you."

"Well you can't just not eat! It's night now, around 9:30 PM, maybe I can venture out unseen."

"I can't allow you to do that."

"Your not the boss of me April, this isn't a partner decision, I'm going and you can't stop me." Monstertello stated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." April huffed as she rested her head on Donnie's shifting shoulder blades.

"You can come with me if you want. I'll protect you if they try to harm me, they won't take you away from me." The monster was quiet but his voice echoed around the tunnel.

He was met by the sound of water dropping from the pipes above, the sound created an interesting melody, but nothing could compare to April's voice.

"You don't want to stay, do you? You want to be free and see the world again like you were able to this morning. See Abigail and your aunt...see Casey."

"Are you going to allow me to go?" The auburn haired beauty asked.

"Not a chance." A low throated growl escaped Monstertello's throat as he picked up his speed, walking a little faster through the uncharted parts of the sewer.

"I expected as much." April replied while rolling her eyes.

"Do I detect _sarcasm_, _young lady?_" Donatello growled again.

"Young lady? I'm _older_ than you." His captive replied rigidly, not at all in the joking way that she once had.

April had become a bit bolder when it came to conversing with the monster. She added hints of annoyance to her voice, rolled her eyes often, cracked witty remarks, and gave him the cold shoulder when she felt it was necessary. Sometimes when she was about to take her comments over the line, she would feel a sharp pain in her chest from where she was cut earlier and would instantly clam up. Donatello never planned on hurting her ever again, it broke his heart, but Monstertello was an entirely different story. If the girl stepped out of line or got out of hand, Monstertello was ready to put her back in her place as his captive, his property.

"Your 16 and I'm a 15 year old giant monster that could demolish half a city in a matter of minuets. There's not much of a difference..." Donnie could play this bantering game too.

"Are we going up to the city to get me some food oh wise monster?"

"I think we will! Right now!"

No sooner than Monstertello announced this, he used his powerful hind legs to launch himself upwards and grab a ladder. April screamed at the sudden movement and hugged Donnie's neck like her life depended on it. The ladder rattled and shook under Donatello's great weight and power, but stayed put. The bars were wet with sewage and mildew and April was glad she had the beast's neck to dangle from, the beast himself didn't mind the thick coatings on the ladder as long as he didn't fall off. He grunted loudly and gritted his fangs together as he attempted to stay on and move the manhole above at the same time and with the combined moisture of the sewage, mildew, and sweat that now formed in the creature's palms, he began to slip. April tried not to thrash around as she witnessed his already giant muscles tense and grow larger. With a final punch, the manhole flew off its spot and Donnie launched himself out into an alleyway and landed hard on his side. He breathed heavily as April was thrown to the ground next to him, she couldn't have held on any longer if she tried.

Monstertello rolled over and made his way into a crouching position with all four legs bent, claws sticking outwards and tail flicking angrily in the smoky New York air.

"Hop on, don't hesitate, quickly now." Don poked at April gently.

The girl followed the orders and slipped back up into her original position. She looked up at the sky in wonder, even though she had just seen it today, it felt like forever ago. The stars shone brightly and she could see the constellations as Donnie contemplated on the best way to get her food. There was the Little Dipper, Big Dipper, and her favorite: Ophiuchus. Donnie had showed her Ophiuchus back in the summer when things were right. She remembered it as clear as day.

"Donnie do you think I could grab some takeout from Mr. Murakami's?" April asked lightly.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in the alleyway behind the shop for you. Try to slip away through the front though, and I'll notice. Got it?" Don relayed like a drill sergeant.

"Got it."

"Okay good. Let's go." Donatello began to walk out of the alley but a strong pull on his purple mask that lurched his head backwards made him stop.

"What are you doing?!" April hissed. "Your going to get caught! Take the rooftops!"

With a sigh, the monster bounded for and then slickly slinked up the fire escape on the nearest building. Instead of jumping again and taking the risk that April may fall, the mutant dug his powerful claws into the brickwork and made his way up to the roof. Crawling around cautiously, Don surveyed the area to make sure there weren't any enemies or people around that could spot him but at this point, everyone other than April was an enemy that posed the threat of taking the girl away from him.

"Do you see the stars?" A fragile voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, April, I do." The mutant replied as he walked and jumped across the roofs. "I see the Little Dipper and the Big Dipper and-"

"Amateur constellations my friend." April cut him off with another fake British accent, this time with the accent of a scholar.

"I see the rare and astonishing Ophiuchus gazing down upon us."

Donatello felt his heart and cheeks grow warm as he remembered the summer night when he informed her about his favorite star formation. He was surprised yet enchanted that she remembered it and the way her blue eyes lit up against the stars when she told him, like she was proud of her new knowledge that he taught her some time ago. He could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and decided to let it show.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, professor." The mutant joked. April's sweet laugh was music to his ears.

With a final jump, Donatello landed rather gracefully in the darkened alleyway behind Murakami's shop. April happily slid off his back and and over his tail like Fred Flinstone used to do in the Flinstones, one of her favorite old shows. Upon landing on the hard asphalt, she smoothed out her dress and pushed her ring farther back on her finger so it wouldn't fall off.

"I'll be right back, don't you worry." She smiled as wrapped her fingers around the back door's handle.

"I'll be right here. Waiting for you." Donnie smiled and April gasped. She swore for another second, as the monster sat in the alleyway like a giant puppy, that she could see another flash of chocolatey brown in his bloody eyes. A flash of old Donnie.

Without thinking, April ran over and planted a kiss on the monster's nose causing those eyes to fly open wide.

"I know." She murmured before running inside of the restaurant. Donatello sat there in shock, but a pleasant and dreamlike kind of shock that he never wanted to leave. Unfortunately he was pulled from his dream a little too early for his liking.

"Hey look it's one of dem turtles!" A familiar, heavy accented voice rung out.

Monstertello spun around quickly and his eyes narrowed.

Purple Dragons.

()()()()()

"Raph you can't say she wasn't of some form of help." Leonardo sighed as he lead his team across the New York cityscape by rooftop.

"I'm just saying that she was an old creep who didn't give us much information!" Raphael responded as he helped Casey across the gaps.

The four boys were trying to figure out what to do next. Madame Estelvoya had showed them what had happened between Donnie and April but not where they were. Leo and Mikey wanted to report back to Splinter in the sewers but Casey and Raph wanted to continue searching the city, maybe have the human hockey player ask around the area for any sightings of the large beast and the auburn haired girl.

"Should we go back to Estelvoya and demand more info?" Casey asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, if it's necessary. I don't want to seem pushy." The leader in blue answered.

"Pushy? Dude we're talking about saving our brother from a second mutation here, how could we possibly think about how incredibly _pushy_ we are?!" The hothead hollered.

"Raph's got a point, dudes." Michelangelo spoke up.

The youngest turtle had become noticeably quieter after his first encounter with Monstertello. His purple clad brother had been the one he could've always gone to no matter what his problem was, even if he wasn't always wanted in the lab, and Don's mutation had taken quite a toll on Mikey's mind.

He thought about serious things like battling, injuries, and even death more often and it worried his two older brothers. They had to find Donnie soon.

"Which way are you leaning Mikey?" Leo said gently.

"I wanna see Sensei still...I miss him."

"You just saw him earlier, Mike." Casey stated.

"That wasn't Sensei, he was crying and scared. Sensei is never scared, at least not ever when I'm around. I want him to be happy again."

The other three boys were taken aback by Michelangelo's heartache, it was prominent in his eyes when he talked about Splinter. As Mikey missed happy Splinter, his brothers and Casey missed happy Mikey.

"We all have to be strong for him, Mikey." Leonardo walked over to his youngest brother and took him in his arms.

"Yeah, we have to remember that it's normal for him to be sad considering he's basically lost a son." Raph followed suit.

"Your bro's are right but I bet if the four of us band together we can find April and Donnie. We'll search all their favorite places, check up on Splinter and Abigail as they recuperate in case they've been payed any visits, infiltrate any part of the sewer that we can find, help with clean up around the city, and listen to what citizens have to say because there's bound to be news on Don. It's as simple as passing around a puck on the rink."

The turtles stared wide eyed at Casey Jones who was heroically silhouetted by the moonlight during and after his speech.

"I also like dramatically looking off into the distance while the moon shines on me it the background." The black haired boy chuckled, sitting with his friends on the edge of the rooftop.

"Tonight we'll stay and look around the city." Leonardo began. "If we don't find Donnie and April by daybreak we'll report back to Master Splinter and give him the play-by-play on what's happened so far. Then we'll go back to Estelvoya and see what new information she has for us. Sound like a plan?"

"Plan!" Casey cheered, sticking his hand out on Leo's.

"Plan." Raph smirked as he placed his hand over Casey's

The three boys looked at Mikey who was staring off into the night sky, eyes amidst the stars and mind whirring with questions. The intensity of his gaze made the trio try and imagine what he saw other than the little twinkling lights above, but nothing of any sense came to mind.

"Do you dudes ever notice that the stars can tell a story?" He piped up.

"What do you mean?" Leo inquired.

"So there's a little jumble of stars over there, caught up in messiness of all the scattered stars that seem to be afraid.

That little group is all of us, including Abigail and Sensei, among the frightened peeps who live around here. Then there's a large and towering star blocking off one other star from the rest of them. They seem to be drifting farther and farther away from the rest of the group maybe because that one is too big. Those two represent Donnie and April, it's our life in the sky..."

For a moment they all sat, waist deep in awe, taking in the story that seemed to be coming to life right in front of them.

"Maybe if we look up at the sky more often, we'll find Donnie."

"Mikey...why does this make sense?" Raph mumbled.

"Because it's the truth." Leo cut in. "Donnie would be proud of you, Mikey. Did he teach you about stars?"

"Every single one he could think of." The youngest turtle smiled brightly upwards at the nighttime.

"That's amazing. Your smarter than your record shows!" Casey chortled excitedly.

"So are you man!" Mikey laughed. He gazed down at the other three hands piled on top of each other and with a wide smile and a willing attitude. Michelangelo laid his hand down on top of Raphael's.

"Plan! Let's save Donnie and April!"

()()()()()

**UGH THAT CHAPTER ERMERGERSH IT SUCKS. Anyway, I'm gonna try and update more stuff this weekend, so watch my profile for updates! Don't forget to REVIEW! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
